full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Phantomhive
Characteristics *'Name': Rose Phantomhive *'Aliases': Red Reaper (code name); Reaper Rose; The Last Whisperer *'Age': 48 (biologically 14) *'Hair': Black (gains red strands when using powers) *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': parents (deceased); Salazar Phantomhive (uncle) Appearance Despite being 48 years old, Rose has the appearance of a young girl of around fourteen, as, like all Rapers, she has decreased biological aging. In addition, as a Death Whisperer, her aging has decreased even more, almost stopped altogether. She has short, shoulder-lengthened black hair, red eyes, and pale, almost white skin. She wears clother caracteristic of the Gothic Lolita culture: a black dress with red frills, black stockings supported with garters and a red boots. She wields a huge purplish/red axe as her main weapon, which can change into a scythe of rifle at her leisure. Background Personality Rose has a very welcoming and friendly personality, as seen when she immediately became friends with Claire Nightshade. She is also very good friends with Ruby and Jean Talbot, and the three often talk together whenever they have the opportunity. However, she shows no mercy to her enemies, an is known to slaughter them without remorse. She is actually recognized as being the most brutal and remorseless out of all the residents of Leather Wing Manor, and also the one with the less regard for life. In battle, she is shown to have a violent, sadistic personality, quite similar to how her uncle was in his youth. Despite this, she is not without a sense of justice, and would never harm civilians or inocent people, regardless of the situation. Rose is greatly affected by death, and, depending on the person dying, said death has a different affect on her. For example, she becomes sexually aroused when people with a warrior's soul die near her. Salazar describes this as the "souls of fallen warriors on the battlefield pass through her body to be drawn to the other side". As someone who directly serves death and has a deep connection with it, the effect on her is like an aphrodisiac. A defining characteristic of Rose is her attraction to girls. Like her uncle, she is a womanizer, and enjoys flirting and hitting on other girls, if only to see their embarrassed reaction. She is also known to get annoyed when men interact in any meaningful way with the girls she has taken an interest in. Skills/Abilities Skills *'Combat Experience' *'Martial arts master' *'Master Scytehe and Ax wielder' Abilities *'Death Whisperer': *'Almost Limitless Regeneration': *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Soul Control': Equipment *'Carnage': Carnage is Rose's trademark weapon: a gigantic battle ax that can change into a scythe or rifle at her will. The weapon is refereed to as a Dual Form Ax Gun (DFAX). ** Like Salazar's Soul Stealer, the most noteworthy aspect of Carnage is it's converting frame, possessing different combat modes: Ax form, Scythe form, or shotgun form. Also like the Soul Stealer, it can also fold up tightly and be holstered for more convenient transportation, stored on Rose's back. ** Carnage has a massive amount of recoil when it is fired, but, thanks to Rose's immense strength, she can easily negate it. Unlike her uncle's battle style (which is quick and precise, relying on recoil to increase power), Rose uses her weapon to deliver brutal swings to her enemy, often aiming to cut or rip them to peaces. Her strikes are powerful enough to easily destroy concrete, while the blade is sharp enough to cut through steel. In rifle form, Carnage can shoot 950 caliber bullets, each of these bullets fired with enough kinetic energy to send a car flying. They are capable of literally disintegrating flesh and bone on contact Relationships Rose's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers